


Всё ради книг

by Lena013



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angel/Demon Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Crowley, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Когда демон ради тебя входит в церковь, исполняя чуть ли не чечётку на высоких каблуках — это надо ценить.





	Всё ради книг

Наверняка где-то в книге о логике за двадцать первый век прописана строчка о том, что нацистам верить нельзя. Даже очень вежливым нацистам, любящим редкие книги, но аренда в осаждённом Лондоне сорок первого года сама себя не заплатит, плюс налоги, плюс пропитание, плюс еда для голодающих сирот, плюс утренняя еженедельная газета, плюс мелочи жизни вроде неработающего электричества, но счета которого приходят с завидной регулярностью — и как это всё можно не оплатить? В смысле, увиливать? В смысле, обманывать и посылать наглых проныр? Вы что, ангелы так не поступают!

Наставленный пистолет, который целится прямо в лоб, его пугает, потому что живое воображение Азирафаэля представляет себе несколько сотен бумаг, которые ему придётся заполнить, чтобы ему просто не прописали штраф. Не говоря уже о таких вещах, как получение нового тела — _что ему вряд ли светит_ — и потерянный ещё много лет назад огненный меч, который записан на его имя. Азирафаэль печально вздохнул, представив _всё это,_ а потом услышал странный звук неравномерного быстро стука и чью-то нецензурную брань.

— Чёртова освящённая земля! — сказал низкий женский голос, и появилась тонкая фигура в чёрных одеждах. Она прыгала каждую секунду, обжигаясь об освященный каменный пол, проклиная себя, свою судьбу, нацистов и свою обувь.

— Кроули?.. — Азирафаэль был приятно удивлён и рад её видеть, ведь ему очень не хотелось применять свои силы, у него всё ещё ограничен к ним доступ, а Кроули приветливо махнула рукой и сразу же кого-то послала в пятую точку мироздания. — О Боже, твои ноги! — понял ангел, ужаснувшись.

— Да-да, это как раз Его вина! — воскликнула она, ухватившись за лавочку, и тут же обожглась. — Освящённая лавочка? _Серьёзно?_ — Кроули посмотрела на предмет церковного интерьера с таким недовольством, будто тот способен ей ответить.

— Не знаю кто она, застрели её, — сказал один из нацистов и на Кроули тут же направили дуло пистолета. Она не смогла сдержать улыбку, несмотря на _буквально_ жгучую боль.

— Я бы на твоём месте, красавица, бежала со всех ног, — Кроули показушно одёрнула юбку выше колен назад, изображая бег на месте, — иначе подорвёшься вместе с этими джельтельменами.

— О чём ты? — невежливо обратился к ней второй нацист, и Кроули скривила губы, что выглядело бы более уместно, если бы она не продолжала плясать на одной ноге, затем на другой, снова на первой…

— Скоро здесь пролетит немецкий бомбардировщик и сбросит бомбу. Примерно через… — Кроули посмотрела на свою руку, на которой не оказалось часов. Не растерявшись, она пододвинулась ближе к ангелу и взяла его руку с часами. — Через… сорок секунд, плюс-минус.

— Ложь. Я знаю маршруты всех бомбардировщиков, сегодня бомбят другой район, — злобно ответили ей, и Кроули оскалилась, хватаясь за плечо друга, как за опору.

— Верно, если только… _ой, всё не могу,_ — резко сменила она тон на жалобный, — держи меня, Ангел, — Кроули безапелляционно и без подготовки прыгнула на Азирафаэля, который, на его счастье, поймал её, — о, хвала сатане… кстати о нём! — продолжила она, как ни в чём не бывало. — Без дьявольского вмешательства не сместится курс авиалиний.

Сверху донеслись звуки работающего двигателя. Все взгляды устремились к потолку, кроме Кроули, которая довольно разминала свои героические ступни.

— Scheisse… — последнее, что сказали немцы, прежде чем снаряд уничтожил низменную боль Кроули.

Церковь была разрушена, лишь с помощью какого-то _божьего или дьявольского чуда_ оставив в живых только ангела, державшего уставшего от «танцев» демона. Кроули шумно вздохнула, вспоминая, почему сегодня она решила надеть эти проклятые туфли? Ах да, она всегда их носила, и будет носить. Подальше от освящённых мест, конечно. К слову, о святости — она посмотрела на ангела поверх своих тёмных очков жёлтыми-змеиными глазами, он ей благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, за столь стремительное появление, — поблагодарил её друг, — ты как всегда вовремя.

Азирафаэль держал её легко и непринуждённо, не испытывая ни дискомфорта, ни усталости, ни напряжения, в отличие от уколотой и проснувшейся гордости демона.

— Поставь меня, — в приказном порядке произнесла Кроули. Ангел поставил её ноги аккуратно на землю, будто на пробу, если что готовый опять поднять и вынести с руин. Но всё обошлось, она снова могла стоять без боли и сложностей. Кроули улыбнулась, поправляя несуществующие складки на одежде и подтягивая чёрные чулки.

А потом Азирафаэль вспомнил цель своего визита.

— Книги! — в ужасе воскликнул ангел. — Это же были редчайшие издания, о боже… — он оглянулся по сторонам, рассматривая разрушения, — они точно уничтожены, — сокрушался букинист, который очень ценит свои книги, о чём знает чуть ли не каждая собака.

Кроули весело фыркнула, поправляя на голове небольшую чёрную шляпку, которая контрастировала с огненно-рыжими волосами в изящном пучке. Она, _не без удовольствия, стоит отметить,_ прошлась по обломкам витражного стекла и подняла _чудом_ уцелевший чемоданчик.

— Всё ради книг, — произнесла она, жутко довольная собою, вручая чемодан своему законному владельцу. Кроули ушла, виляя бёдрами, и недовольно окликнула, застывшего от заботы демона, ангела, который не последовал следом.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и поспешил к подруге, подавая ей руку, чтобы она не споткнулась на осколочных ступенях.

Когда демон ради тебя входит в церковь, исполняя чуть ли не чечётку на высоких каблуках — это надо ценить.

**Author's Note:**

> *Scheisse - блядь, говно.


End file.
